


CC

by Arisusan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, action (kinda), culture clash (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisusan/pseuds/Arisusan
Summary: Ghost Company beats a retreat through the jungle after a mission gone wrong. Just when they seem to have escaped the Separatist advance, Obi-Wan Kenobi is called to the opposite flank to help out, though with what is unclear. He goes along with it anyway, because his Commander has never let him down. Eventually, he's forced to admit that he isn't always right, and that sometimes he too strays from the Jedi code. Not that he'd ever tell Anakin.As with the other works in this loose series, there are: brief scenes of action, a military strategy that's probably bad but that seemed like a good idea to the writer, awkward-but-becoming-less-awkward conversations, and a clash between personal feelings and sworn duties.





	CC

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization/dialogue on this one is a bit iffy. In canon, Cody uses the word 'concur' in everyday conversation, so I've taken that to mean he's a NERD who uses formal words. For Obi-Wan, of course, it goes without saying that he's going to talk like a smug English intellectual, because he is one.
> 
> If anyone wants to comment about either of these two! I love them, and I love to hear what people think about them

The Ghost Company beat a quick retreat through the forests of this planet.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure where the name had come from. Between his clones, the battalions they frequently joined with as an elite team, the other Jedi, or even the admirals and the navy clones, there were a few likely sources. What he knew was that his personal troops operated with more discretion than most, slipping through hostile terrain on precision missions. He chalked it up to having Anakin and Quin for competition, but more than that it was his CO that made the difference.

Really, he'd discovered over the past few months that Cody had taken on more and more of a general's responsibilities, where his skills were best suited. Obi-Wan's frequent absences from the battlefield on some council mission or another had meant that clone troopers had to be able to operate on their own. Not to mention that where he had spent some months studying broad-range battle strategy, Cody had spent years of his unusual life on the same topics. Jedi intuition and tactics could not make up for an understanding that had been drilled into him from the moment he first breathed air.

Personal feelings had nothing to do with it. Raw competence was Cody's game, in the sketches of battle plans and comments on long-term strategy. Torrent Company and Rex may have been the better shock troops, but Cody—

_There_.

A keen sensation, a hum that bypassed the ears and drilled at the mind, poked at him. Behind him. Four o'clock. Move  _NOW_.

His legs moved on instinct, and Obi-Wan pushed off to the right in a leap. He landed with a crunch on the loose mix of old leaves, and not a second after he found his balance did a rocket bolt fly past, the plasma hissing with heat.

Quickly, he spread his perception further back in that direction, then hazarded a look. No tanks visible, no fire follwing. The Separatist forces were shooting at random, then, at the outer edge of their range. A tactic meant to slow down Ghost, and lure them into a confrontation, perhaps.

Without slowing down, he tapped a pattern into the comlink on his wrist, and pulled up the broader Ghost channel. "This is General Kenobi, west flank of the rearguard. Random rocket fire, Separatist source. No severe threat, but cover advised for all clones in the west rearguard. Do not engage the forces unless you have eyes on them. I repeat, do  _not_  engage. Over and out."

All Ghost's (and Cody's) skill couldn't help them now. The air fleet had been unable to block incoming droid reinforcements, leaving them stranded in the brush, weakened from a battle that should have been over a standard day ago. The plan had been to sweep in and break the Separatists' grasp on this system long enough to keep this world neutral, and then allow Adi and her diplomats to sweep in and negotiate a ceasefire.

That plan was, at the moment, irrelevant. Pod and Leo, on loan from Nara's — from Master Unduli's elite squadron, he corrected — were leading the less experienced troopers, the ones that the clones called Shinies, back to the Republic landing zone for evacuation. The specialized troopers and officers that made up the greater part of this company covered the rear of the retreat.

It was a risky decision, yes, but it was feasible. These clones weren't droids — they could use this forest to their advantage, slipping through the trees where tanks couldn't go, where the droid systems strained their memory to aim in mottled light and to stay balanced on uneven terrain. Should the Separatist troops catch up, a handful of well-placed detonators and a kick could level one of the trees that stretched tens and even hundreds of metres high. Failing an enemy airstrike, they had the edge, and even then the canopy would block the dropping bombs, buying time and wasting ammunition. Cody had suggested it, and after consideration he had agreed to implement it.

Anakin would tease him, say that he was getting too used to taking orders, but he of all people should know the value of a good commander. Obi-Wan was not about to let that ability be wasted or left to stagnate in favour of his own control. It was not the Jedi way. Cody's surprising insights, his cunning and his gentler sense of humour made him invaluable to the campaign, not just to him personally.

But there were others, Rail, and Tri and many, many more who were equally skilled, and it was because of them too that Ghost Company had likely earned its name. Fatigue was catching up to him, setting his mind to wander and then leading it astray. Cody was an excellent officer, yes. But that wasn't all that made him hard to ignore.

Somehow, Cody had come to mean something more than that. Late-night conversations, one or two embarrassing stories to tell, and the odd, unnamed sentiment that made Obi-Wan wish to understand him. It was not the Jedi way to value one life above others.

Nor was it the Jedi way to distract oneself in battle with meaningless reflection. He knew how reliant he'd become on the commander, but now was not the time to examine it. He should be mindful of the present.

Cody and his troops were over on the east flank, and could handle themselves well. All he had to do now was make sure they were alive to do it; the help he could give to his troops was a slash to a towering tree, a quick hand for deflection, and a few warnings over the comlink.

The trees around him now started to thin, with hard-packed, jarring soil taking the place of scattered humus. The landing site would be close ahead, by less than a standard hour at this pace.

He switched off the general Ghost channel, and tapped in the code to open the command channel.

"Cody! Cody, come in. We're approaching—"

Obi-Wan took a moment to dodge the random blast that came hurtling through the foliage. Again, it was nearly out of range, but he would not be careless here. There had to be a good perch, somewhere above his head, to rest for a minute while Cody updated him.

"Are you all right, General?"

"Fine, fine," he assured, scanning the canopy. "We're approaching the landing base on the west flank. How are things on your end?"

There. A broad branch that had become entangled with another, stretching out above him nearly flat across his patch. A few quick, augmented jumps took him up there, as Cody hesitated on the other end of the connection.

"Ah, well, sir, we're holding up, but I wouldn't go as far as to say  _fine…_ "

Obi-Wan had to smile at how things had progressed from awkward half-jokes, like the one he'd made on Geonosis.

"I understand. I'll tidy things up here, then head over for support. How many squads of backup will you need?"

"One Jedi will suffice. I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there," he promised. "The line seems to be secure over here, so it should only take a few minutes."

"I will hold you to that, sir," replied Cody. Really, it wasn't that Cody was developing a sense of humour; it was just that he was starting to show it.

"I'd be a fool to expect otherwise." Obi-Wan quickly switched over to the broader officers' channel, recalling each clone's position. "Waxer! Take your squad and cover the rear of the west flank. Don't wait for me."

"Sir! Yes sir!"

With that taken care of, he turned his gaze to the far edge of the line of sight and grabbed the set of scopes from his belt. A few adjustments brought the forest into focus, showing him the Separatist line advancing slowly and deliberately. The infantry line kept pace with the tanks behind the few scouts hovering on upright speeders, which formed a line loose enough to fit between the trees. Ideally, the plan was: dart back, overpower one tank, set the others against one another, and then obstruct the progress of the B1s with a sabre or with gunfire. From there, he would steal a ride from a scout and join up with Cody's group on the east flank.

For a few moments, he breathed, letting the Force gather and flow through him. From the birds fleeing their nests to the bustle of microscopic creatures in the soil, this planet teemed with unsettled life, a force to channel loosely and with care.

Then, he started to run. He gathered speed along the length of the branch, then leapt over to a higher level of the canopy, and kept sprinting. The momentum carried him forward over the more fragile tips of the branches, instability throwing him forward into greater speed as he ran and leapt back towards the Separatist forces.

"General!"

The double-flash of light indicated that his comlink had switched over to the command station again, but that was not Cody's voice. Something must have gone awry.

"Yes, trooper?" He couldn't pinpoint the voice's owner. It must have been a new transfer, from outside of Ghost Company.

"The Commander said to tell you—" The transmission cut off in a scratch, then back in a few seconds later. The trooper's breathing was heavier now. "Sorry about that. He says the situation's changed, and I don't know about that, but we're in  _big_  trouble over here. Sir. Heavy artillery just breached the line, and our flank's been scattered."

"Understood, trooper. Keep your squad in order, but within reason you are to avoid  _any_  destructive engagements. And tell Cody I'll be there."

"I'll try my best, sir."

The ideal course of action would have to wait. The last thing they could afford was for the 3rd Systems Army to lose its chief strategist and its crack troops in this new ambush.

His fingers tightened on the lightsabre. Cody was waiting for him.

A few minutes later, tree trunks littered the ground, and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi was going hell-for-leather through the underbrush on a commandeered speeder.

…

Obi-Wan slammed on the breaks when he saw the yellow-painted armour, and jumped off before it slid to a halt. The brush here was thick, barely navigable, but he could see the outline of tanks passing by, not even half a klick away.

"Cody — what's the situation?"

The three that were there saluted, including the yellow-armoured one, but only one spoke, the one that had spoken to him earlier. "Sir! Sorry to say, but that's Priss, not Cody. I can tell you the situation, though. Full retreat, to the other flanks first and then to the landing zone. Commander Cody called it in."

If Cody has been wearing standard-issue armour, that explained why Obi-Wan hadn't heard the order. The spotty reception would be made far worse without the custom antennae.

"My apologies, Captain. Where is the good Commander?"

"Don't know, sir. He switched out our armour, grabbed a bunch of detonators, and told us to hide. Boil's group took the ragtags from the other squads and went to cover the mid-flank. I think he's gone to sabotage them, sir. Cody, I mean, not Boil."

The clone — Fade was a new transfer from Aayla's battalion — stood by a large speeder bike emblazoned with the Separatist insignia, carrying a modified backpack full of Force-knew-what and two blasters strapped to his side. Apparently his name had come from his ability to camouflage himself in with whatever surroundings were there, which explained the makeshift paint job and branches tucked into the chinks in his armour.

"Oh, dear." Obi-Wan clamped down on the urge to question the decision; there would be time for that later, when he and Cody were alone. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, General, I'm not entirely sure what he meant, but he requested that you put your life in his hands. Sir?"

Despite his growing sense of unease, he smirked. A leap of faith — unexpected, but it was Cody's creativity was the reason he was Commander. He turned his attention back to Fade.

"It may seem unlikely, but I know what he means. Thank you, trooper."

"Yeah—"

"Hey!"

Cody's comlink had crackled to life again, surprising all three of the troopers.

"Fade!" The sound was that of a harsh whisper, but it was undoubtedly Cody's voice. "Tell Kenobi it's time."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Fade said hurriedly, then turned to Obi-Wan. "I don't know, sir, but if you understand—"

"I do—" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by an explosion, coming from the north.

Obi-Wan barely had to think about it to know what Cody had done: grabbed a comlink off some fallen brother, haded his own to Fade, given the order to retreat, and pulled a stunt more expected of his padawans, Rex or an ARC trooper. Something inside him tightened as if in anger, wrapping around his chest like a durasteel band.

"Captain Fade."

"Sir."

"Contact any troopers left here and fall back to the west flank. Keep in communication with the other squads. I believe Cody and I will handle the artillery. Keep to the forest, and use your judgment. Any questions?"

Fade cocked his head, then shook it. "None at the moment, sir."

"Very well." Obi-Wan felt his heart start to race again, in anticipation of the battle. "When you get to the ship, set up a perimeter within the shields, and await orders. In the case that we both fall out of communication, take a headcount of the company and take off. May the Force be with us."

With that he leapt up and on to his speeder, turning towards the sounds of chaos.

…

There were half a dozen lines of heavy artillery advancing in the narrow clearing to the east — trying to force their way through, likely. They must have funnelled most of their troops into this side of the attack, leaving the few on the other wing to do more guerilla fighting. Waxer and Rail shouldn't have much trouble avoiding that, as droids fell far short of clones in terms of agility. No, Cody had been right to abandon this area.

It was just this  _blasted_  incomprehensible move that had Obi-Wan preparing a thorough list of questions, including such numbers as "What in the name of the Force possessed you to take on tanks alone? What if I came too late? What if things had gone wrong?" that he usually reserved for Anakin.

From the noise and smoke up ahead, Cody's plan seemed to be working. For now.

He flew the speeder to a point a ways north of the line, and stashed it before he doubled back on foot towards the first artillery line. The three front tanks were wheeled around, shooting at everything — including each other — and a thick but fading cloud of smoke hung in the air, hiding the scene in a blur of red and grey. It was thickest just over the furthest tank, in the first line, whose gun swung to and fro more regularly than the other two.

The the door of the tank opened for a moment, and a detonator flew out, then exploded in another burst of smoke. Obi-Wan took this as his cue.

To take down a tank, one needed perfect timing, or simply the element of surprise. What he did now was bolt forwards, and jump up the tank's north side, behead the spotter — alerting every droid to the presence of a Jedi — and flip open the trap door. He dropped in, lightsabre already raised to counter the navigator's fire, and swung precisely twice. Droids made quick work for a lightsabre.

There was time to fire a few well-placed shots at the second and third lines and further cripple the Separatist advance, but no more — the objective was to get Cody, and then get out.

He locked the tank's controls in "forward," tossed up another smoke detonator, and hopped out, running over to Cody's tank. From the message he'd sent, his plan must somehow involve the lightsabre.

It served him well in those seconds as he ran, deflecting the blaster fire of those spotters that had been quick enough to realize what was going on, and had grabbed their sidearms. A well-placed bolt scratched the surface of the far tank as he landed on it, dropping through the trap door before the droid could get a second shot.

"I'll save the questions for later," he announced, landing lightly in the cockpit, "Just tell me what you need."

Cody didn't bother looking up at him, fiddling with the controls on the dashboard. They were coming under more direct fire, now that it was evident which tank was overpowered.

"I appreciate your consideration, sir," he answered dryly. "I'm going to crash this thing. If you can cover me, we can take another one and do the same. These things don't have the lift power to get over that amount of debris, and they don't have the forward power to push past it."

The plan ran its course in his mind's eye, playing out as Cody had described it. It was vital that they escape, but they needed to stop the advance before they could fall back to the main company, he realized. The troopers were too tired for this battle to drag on any longer, despite what they often insisted. He had been short-sighted heading into this, moreso than his commander.

That still didn't excuse his recklessness, though.

"Good thinking, Cody. Just tell me when."

Cody swung his pack off of his shoulder, grabbed a smoke detonator, and yanked the steering controls all the way to the side.

"Ready now, General."

They tossed the detonator up, leaping out of the tank under cover of the smoke, and landed hard on the ground. Of course, the droids had concentrated their fire in the area of the explosion, making it near-impossible to escape. Especially after the glow of a lightsabre shot up.

Except, by the time that happened, the lightsabre's wielder had sprinted to the side of the lines, leading the sights of the second line's gunners to intersect with the tanks in their own line, and behind. Still, the one furthest out from the main pack had trained its cannon on him. It would take just a moment for the plasma bolt to charge.

It was fortunate, then, that Obi-Wan chose that moment to drop into its cockpit.

…

Cody skidded to a halt behind the cover of a tree, powering down the weapon and hooking it into its clip. He'd have to to teach the General some tricks with a gun, if it took him this long to take out three droids even with his Jedi powers. Sure, the man had some training and a good amount of skill, but he was capable of so much more than just competence. Either he would have to keep a tighter grip on his weapon (he'd let it go twice already, so it must have been some sort of pattern), or he would have to shoot more quickly.

He took a second or two to catch his breath, then cleared his head, and stepped out from his cover to get a look at the Seps. The nearest tank had turned sideways, and now was ploughing into the ground. Between that and the wreckage of the far tank, it would create a bottleneck. It would have to be enough…

"Cody! My lightsabre, please!"

Obi-Wan's sharp voice derailed his train. The Jedi sprinted towards him out of the smoke, and without stopping to gather himself grabbed his wrist, then — what was he doing, going back across in front of the droids? — turned on his heel and started to run hell-for-leather back across the grassed-in clearing.

Cody handed off the weapon regardless, allowing Kenobi to give cover as they sprinted the distance.

"Sir, what in the name of the  _Force_  are you doing?"

He could have sworn he heard Kenobi laugh. "I've got a speeder just back here. I really  _don't_ want any droids to catch up to us after that spectacle, let alone follow us all the way back to the ship."

"Understood, sir." Handgun fire spat at the ground around them like raindrops. Why couldn't he have shared that information earlier, and saved him the worry?

"And you're welcome, by the way, for the daring rescue."

"Uh…I will thank you, sir, but it was part of the plan."

Suddenly, Kenobi pressed a hand to his chest, and they stilled mid-step just moments before a tank bolt ripped in front of them. It all went by in a flash; they started running again before they had fully stopped.

"Oh, I'm  _sure_. You weigh, what, 80 kilos? Give or take?"

Cody muttered something he knew Kenobi wouldn't be able to hear before replying. "Yes?"

"Just be ready to jump in 3…2…1…"

He had just enough time to brace himself before Obi-Wan dropped into a low stance behind him, pushing with both hands to throw him bodily into the waiting thicket. Seconds later, Cody saw him soaring over in a graceful leap.

Obi-Wan landed in a roll, then sprang up up and started blocking bolts with practiced ease. Cody, for his part, managed to grab a branch while still flying and swing off of it to land lightly on the ground. Then, he turned, grabbing the blaster from his side and aiming on either side of Kenobi, taking down two spotters in the first few shots.

A smile crept on to his face when he saw Obi-Wan flinch, and spare a glance back. Two could play at  _that_  game.

…

"Really, Cody, I didn't expect such a stunt out of you."

Obi-Wan, face still covered in dust and smoke, had taken up his usual position at the desk, and Cody was sitting rather stiffly in the chair opposite. This was where the bulk of planning happened, or anything that neither the troops nor the council were supposed to know about. It was informal and unofficial. Still, he had the urge to stand to attention — being in his General's rooms was bad enough for a breach of etiquette, but just casually sitting down — anyhow, it was a good thing this one broke the rules nearly as often as Rex' Jedi.

It put the two of them in the same boat, as it were. He just wished Obi-Wan would tell him what he planned, sometimes, instead of waiting for a question.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"You attempted to take on a line of tanks alone." Cody waited for the pained look to cross his face. For all he cared for rules, he always spoke with precision. "No, pardon me, I wasn't thinking there — you tried to take on  _several_ lines of tanks alone."

"It was a bottleneck, sir," Cody said stolidly, "I had a plan."

Kenobi's eyebrows rose up, and then rose further, nearly hiding them under his untidy hair."Which involved pawning off your armour, getting a transfer to call for help, giving me an oblique hint, and, I imagine, crossing your fingers."

"From your and the troopers' resports and our observations, it was obvious that they were diverting troops to my front." For some reason, Kenobi was treating his plan as a gamble. Far from it. Leaving the east flank exposed would have been an inexcusable risk. Calling in a Jedi known to be one of the best on the battlefield was the safest option. "Besides, sir, you are a competent and reliable general."

"Thank you for not saying 'predictable,'" replied Obi-Wan, smiling.

"Uh, sir?"

Kenobi seemed to realize his mistake, and waved his hand. "No, nothing, do go on."

Cody felt more than a twinge of irritation. He had been making a joke again, but how was "predictable" any different from "reliable" in this situation? Predictability had meant that they both got out of it alive and mostly unscathed.

"Sir. The tanks were numerous enough to blast us through the jungle, so retreating out of range and to the west was our best strategy. I took off the commander's armour to make myself less of a target, and I left Fade and his two squad-mates to give you the message because they would be able to hide best from any troops."

"And what if I hadn't arrived in time?" A kind of tense expression had crossed Kenobi's face, almost matching the one he felt like making right now. But blended in with the annoyance was a bit of the odd, twisted face that Cody still couldn't place. Only this time, it wasn't a wry smile, but something like a grimace. The strangeness remained. "What if you had been shot? Cody, you are functionally the second-in-command for the 3rd Systems Army. The Republic  _cannot_  afford to lose you."

He would have given a few credits to be able to say the same to his general, the last time he'd gone haring off on his own wild mission without saying a word. Or when he'd dropped his lightsabre on Ryloth, apparently too busy showing off a nice somersault to keep a good grip on it.  _He_ was vital to the mission, not Cody. He was the Jedi, and above that, he was a good general.

"I know, sir. I was made to serve the Republic. I did not advance until Fade had told me that you had arrived. General, if you disagree with my tactics I will listen. But I did not act blindly."

While he spoke, Obi-Wan had retracted into what Cody now recognized as his at-ease position — one forearm lying across the stomach, just above the hip, and the other elbow perched on it, hand fidgeting with his beard, or just fidgeting. It seemed he had accepted Cody's justification.

"Cody, I cannot fault your logic. In fact, now that I think about it, I might have done the same in your situation."

Now he stood up, and nodded at Cody, who frowned. Did he disapprove? His tone of voice indicated nothing but his usual mild amusement.

"It seems I owe you an apology."

Now, he bowed quickly to Cody, and sat down again, looking at him with his distinctive half-smile Almost tired, but something else. Relief, perhaps.

"I'm sorry to have doubted your expertise. Your reasoning is sound, you secured the retreat, and you planned for every eventuality. I was concerned for your safety, but I should never have been so hostile. You trusted me to do my duty, and I should have trusted you in return."

Cody just stared at him. Officers were to concede points, but never to apologize, short of a tragedy. Even he would just have carried on.

"You don't have to accept it."

"No, I mean yes — sir, as a general you were within your rights to question my decision."

"So, do you accept it?"

"Yes." Cody had told him there was no need, so why was this necessary?

But now the General grinned, and in the same moment he resigned himself to being a fish out of water every moment he was in this room.

"I must admit, it's rather hypocritical of me to promote you to Captain for your originality, and then criticize you for it," Kenobi said, chuckling. "In the future, you have blanket permission to point it out to me."

"Uh, will do, sir."

"Force knows Anakin does it, often enough. Even Ahsoka! Padawans really have no respect for their elders."

He smiled again, and nodded to Cody.

"So long as you stay alive, I will support your plans. I would appreciate it if you told me the details before you went forward, but in a time-sensitive situation like this, it's fine if you don't."

"If you say so, sir."

"I do have a name, if you ever want to use it, Cody," he said softly, almost to himself. Then in a more customary tone, he continued. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss, while we're at it."

Cody just shrugged. He did want to give Obi-Wan an earful, but Rex would scold him for disobeying—

—oh, to hell with it.

"Not much, sir. For one, I would appreciate it if you shared additional details with me, such as the fact that you had a speeder stashed in the woods earlier today. Second, it would also be a great help if you kept a firmer grip on your weapon. You are an invaluable asset, and the Republic cannot afford to have you undefended."

Kenobi sat down again straightened his back, and met Cody's eye again. "Duly noted; I will tell you my plans in full, and I will keep my lightsabre on me at all times. I give you full permission to point it out if I fail do to so."

"Thank you, sir."

"It seems we're not so different, you and I." 

"I can't address that at the moment."

Truth be told, they had each of them asked the same thing as the other. He'd think about it later, though no Jedi in their right mind would worry as much about a clone as vice versa. 

"Very well. If there is anything else you would like to say, please, tell me."

No Jedi would worry that much. Except possibly this one, and General Secura, and General Koon, and…later. He was going to think about this  _later_. He was going to talk now, about the things he was sure of.

"Well, sir, it's about our attack formation on flat terrain—"

He'd been trained to be obedient, but he was a CC, trained to serve the Republic as something more than a mindless droid. More than that — he was  _good_  at this. He already stood side-by-side with Kenobi on the battlefield. It was time for him to acknowledge his own title: Commander.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, yes, I admit it, I decided to use Cody's POV for Obi-Wan's realization, but his head is a comfy place to be in. It also helps to develop his side of things; Obi-Wan has been smitten with Cody's particular skill set from day 1, but Cody just started out as confused. It'll be a long road before they reach the level of wordless coordination that they have in the youngling arc (not that I've memorized each of Cody's 20 minutes of screentime in canon)


End file.
